


P&W's Crime Time

by RittaPokie



Category: Marvel
Genre: Descriptions of crimes, Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, podcast au, which won’t always be graphic or violent but may sometimes be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: Peter and Wade decide to start a podcast.





	P&W's Crime Time

**Author's Note:**

> Haahh i know i...i already have a fic going, but i uh, i had this idea and then i searched it on ao3 and uh, it doesn’t fucking exist. And it...it needs to, it has to. So here i am, i’m writing it when chapter 24 is unfinished, because i HAV E to. I’ve been burdened with glorious purpose. Don’t worry, ibt is coming, and it’s still my main fic. I just needed to write this
> 
> *mentions of domestic violence

Peter takes a deep breath, which he immediately worries got picked up by the microphone. He pauses, almost starts the recording over - again - but no, no, he can’t do it for a fifth time. He has to push onwards. “So, my...friend…” He glances over at Wade, who gives him a sour expression, but doesn’t say anything. “My friend and I have been talking about starting one of these _forever_ , but we haven’t been able to agree on a topic.”

“I thought the foods of New York one was good.” Wade says, frowning. “Not gonna lie, I’m a little disappointed we won’t be eating at every restaurant in the state.”

“That’s been done like a thousand times- anyway, you’re derailing me.” Peter says. He shifts in his chair, sitting up straighter. Wade has a way of distracting him into completely relaxing, and that’s not what he wants to do right now. This is supposed to be serious. “Something happened recently that has everyone talking, including us.”

“I wouldn’t call it talking.” Wade says. “Everyone else might be talking, but we’ve been arguing.”

“Okay, you’re not Kanye West, stop interrupting me.” Peter says. “I’m sure you’ve heard-”

“How do _you_ know I’m not Kanye West? Have you met him?”

Peter shushes him and Wade laughs. “I’m sure you’ve heard it on the news, or from someone you know: a few days ago a woman named Chelsea Smart was arrested for killing her fiance, Michael Bobbin. The stories coming out around it are just awful. They’d been together for six years and apparently he’d been abusing her for almost the entire time.”

“I was surprised it even made the news.” Wade says. “It’s such a common thing to hear at this point.”

“He ran like a...webzine or something, I think. I’ve heard magazine, a twitter- I don’t remember. Anyway, he was mildly famous, so it’s been a bigger deal.” Peter says. “A lot of the talk surrounding this has been about whether or not she was justified. Obviously, a good majority of his fans are sticking by his side. They’ve been calling her a liar, saying it was her fault, sending her death threats - which is..stupid, since she’s in custody, so what’re they gonna do.”

“Let me tell you what I think: if even half of what she’s saying is true - nah, even a quarter of it - that motherfucker deserved exactly what he got.” He pauses. “Wait, is it okay to say fuck on here?”

“We’re not sponsored, so yeah.” Peter says.

“Yet.” He winks, and Peter shakes his head.

“No one can see you winking, ya dolt.” Peter says. “Back on topic - her story is awful, and she didn’t deserve to be treated the way he treated her, but the fact is...murder is wrong.”

“That’s not the question, though.” Wade counters. “The question is whether or not she was justified. Absolutely, without a doubt. Kill him again, kill him a third time after that. Can we get a necromancer on the line to raise him from the dead? He’s not killed quite enough.”

“Jesus Christ, Wade.” Peter sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You don’t think that’s a little much?”

“No.”

“He should’ve gone to prison - there are services out there that help victims of domestic violence get out of those kinds of situations. Why wouldn’t she seek someone out? She never told anyone, she just decided to kill him one day.” Peter says. “And that’s a problem.”

“His abuse of her was a problem.” Wade says.

“I’m not saying it wasn’t, I’m saying that her response to it wasn’t right either.” Peter says. “Hey stop- stop scrolling through your phone and pay attention.” He tries to bat Wade’s phone out of his hand but Wade dodges him.

“It’s relevant! I’m looking for a comment I saw earlier that pissed me off.” Wade says. He shakes his head after a couple of seconds of silence that feel like an age to Peter. “I can’t find it. It was something like ‘you lying bitch, Michael was a good person, I met him at Chipotle and he changed my life” or some bullshit.”

“Right off the bat, they tell you what kind of person they are.” Peter says. “We could have a whole discussion on the word bitch, too.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, since we’re both dudes.” Wade says. “But you, whoever you are - I can’t remember your username - it’s you who’s the bitch.”

“I have to agree there.”

“Did you read any of this Bobbins bitch’s quote, unquote articles?” Wade asks.

“I skimmed some of the titles earlier, but no.” He admits. “He wasn’t very creative, it was mostly just titles of video games and tv shows. Was he giving reviews or something?”

“Yes.” Wade says, scrolling through his phone again. “Because he thought his shitty opinion was so important. With gems like “is political correctness ruining FPS” and “civil war soldiers weren’t black, this is some liberal bullshit” who could possibly question whether or not he was beating his girlfriend?”

“Really?” Peter says. He scoots closer and Wade tilts his phone so he can see. “He sounds like an asshole.”

“He was! He was a giant, petty, pathetic, misogynist asshole.” Wade says. “And he deserved the wine screw she shoved into his eye socket.”

“Ugh.” Peter cringes, remembering reading about that. “That’s a brutal way to die for anyone.”

“Appropriate, considering he shoved it up her ass-.” Wade says.

“Now that I know she didn’t say.” Peter interrupts him. “That came from one of his...I mean, I don’t know what else to call them but a hater - completely justified in hating him, from those articles. Chelsea Smart never said that.”

“The punishment still fits the crime, even without poetic justice.” Wade says. “Look, the fact is that domestic violence resources can’t help everyone. They’re overworked, underfunded, and sometimes they just plain don’t believe the people they’re supposed to be helping.”

“But she didn’t even try…”

“Maybe she was afraid to be asked why she accepted his proposal.” Wade shrugs.

“Yeah, why did she, though?” Peter asks. “Why would anyone want to marry a guy like that, abusive or not?”

Wade shrugs again, and Peter frowns because the audio podcast thing really doesn’t completely capture the essence of Wade. “She’d been living with him for three years when they got engaged. Abusers take away all of their victim’s independence. Their house, their car, everything they owned and she had access to, probably even her bank account, was very likely in his name or at least had his name on it in some way. She wouldn’t have been able to do anything without him, and that’s the point.”

“But that’s all speculation.” Peter says. “So far, she’s just talked about the physical abuse and not any...what would that be? Economic abuse?”

“She was an editor for his webzine, so her income came from him.” Wade says. “In this economy...where was she gonna go? What was she gonna do?”

“There were other options besides killing him.”

“But you don’t _know_ that.” Wade says. “Maybe there weren’t, not for her.”

 

They sign off after a bit more fruitless discussion on the matter. Of course he knows that neither of their opinions on it will change; he and Wade have disagreed when it comes to crime since they met. Their exit is awkward and Peter hates it. All the podcasts that Peter has listened to have catchy sign offs, but...they’re just starting out, so they don’t have one. He sighs heavily, relieved that it’s over. Not that he isn’t glad they finally did this, because he is, but talking and knowing he’s being recorded was more stressful than he thought it was gonna be.

“Look at that, we made it through.” Wade says. “You know honestly, I was worried about this since we argue so much about it anyway.”

“May as well entertain someone with our bickering.” Peter says. “God knows we do enough of it to fill an hour or two.”

“I thought-” He pauses and rubs the back of his neck. “It might be crazy, but I thought this was gonna go way worse and you’d end up breaking up with me.”

“Wade…” Peter cocks his head to the side. “Why?”

“Because we really, really don’t agree on anything like this, ever.” Wade says. “And I’m worried about getting into a fight we can’t kiss and make up our way out of.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Peter says, and his confidence in that gives Wade pause. That, and the fact that Peter hops out of his chair and climbs into Wade’s lap. The force of him getting in the chair makes it spin in a half circle. “Because I love you, I adore you, and even though you piss me off all the time, I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Wade grins and closes his eyes, breathing in the moment while Peter kisses the scars on his forehead and cheeks. God, he’s so happy with this sappy, techy, goody-two-shoes. He pulls Peter into a tight hug and buries his face in his neck. “I love you, too.”


End file.
